Digimon: An Alternate World
by Vee4eva
Summary: An original concept I had been writing for a while. Follow the story of a young Teo Sage; a long descendent of one of the original seven, and his partner V-mon who get swept up into a dimensional rift. Where he finds a strange world where digimon and humans coexist. He learns of the different laws and physics of this world and realizes a threat that is bigger then the universe. R&R


**Prologue**

The Digital World, a place that has become well known to humans in today's society. It has involved itself many times with the going on of the Real World even earlier than 1998, which was the first major involvement between the two worlds. In the summer of 1998, as the story goes, seven young kids were swept up into this Digital World and had a grand adventure. They met the inhabitants of the Digital World; known as digimon. It was then that the relationship of digimon and humans would be forever intertwined in the many years to follow. After the original seven saved the Real World and Digital World from the evils that be, a second major development ensued only a few years afterwards. Led by two of the original seven, a new band of digimon tamers; humans partnered with digimon, were called upon to defend both worlds from a new threat.

During this year, one of the young men from this new group helped the others understand the dimensional parallels of their world and the digimon's. He mentioned that there could be countless other parallel dimensions that ran along the same path as their own. Well, this hero was right in his assumption. There are countless parallel worlds that exist with humans and digimon in each. However, what if these worlds were branches of an original world? One in which digimon and humans coexist on one planet bound by different laws and physics? The stories we know of have the digimon made of data; zeros and ones. Could there be a world where they too are flesh and blood and have the name digimon for a different reason? It's certainly possible with the many parallels. One young man, is about to embark into such a world. A digimon tamer, who lives in a world in the future of the one we know. A long descendent of one of the original seven. His name is Teo Sage; twelve years old. His digimon partner is Yami the V-mon.

In this future, digimon are a sensation. Toys, cards, comics, television shows; reenacting the past struggles between digimon and man. Children are still being partnered by fate with digimon to defend both worlds. Those with dark intentions are now dwindling thanks to the growing relationship between children of light and the digimon. Indeed, this future is bright for both species but the constant jumping between these worlds, has thinned the inter-dimensional barrier. A new threat is looming, and it's not from either world and it has a very particular target.

 **A Different World**

The sun breaks through the darkness of night, signaling a new morning. Teo's face being touched by the light through his window; stirs in his sleep. He moans and turns to face the opposite way; taking the covers with him. Not too far off from Teo's bed, a small blue and white digimon was stirring in one of the dresser drawers. It was humming a happy tune while throwing out some undergarments from the contents of the drawer. Its butt happily wagging back and forth. "Today is the day!" He said with excitement. He turned to find his partner trying to avoid waking up. Yami; our blue and white digimon, walked over to his bedside with a pair of briefs in his hands. He was in his baby two stage; Chibimon. "Teoooo!" He hollered jumping up and down on his partner's side.

"It's time to get up! Today's the day I get to go to school with you remember!?" Yami happily reminded the now groggy boy. "Yami…it's Saturday, we don't have school on Saturday." Teo said rising to a seated position. Yami looked confused, placing his small claw on his chin. "I don't understand. We always went to school on Saturday last time." He recalled. Teo let out a small sigh and then gave a soft smile to his partner; petting his head. "That was when we stayed in Japan for a year; visiting my grandparents. Here in America, they don't have school on Saturday or Sunday. I know last year was the first time you were able to stay in the real world, so of course you wouldn't know." Teo moved himself to the side of his bed and stretched his arms out. After a brief pause, he noticed Yami with his briefs. "Why do you have my underwear?" Teo asked.

"I thought you said we're going to go to school together?" Yami asked jumping on Teo's lap. Teo took the briefs from his partner and placed them on his bed. "I said we're going to the school cultural fair today. The head of the fair's committee asked me to come and bring you. North Carolina doesn't have many digimon interaction, so they think you and I will be a big hit." Yami jumped off Teo's lap to the floor when he stood up. "Cultural fair? Hmm." Yami imagined himself in his child stage showing off in front of a large crowd. His eyes had stars and he was slightly drooling from his mouth. "Sounds awesome!" Yami said jumping around, Teo had undressed and moved to the bathroom through the door in his room. He turned on the bath and looked to Yami, who had hopped his way into the room. "Just be sure to behave yourself this time." Teo asked smiling at his partner. Yami closed one eye, began brushing his nose with his arm and with a smile said, "I always behave myself." After the water level was sufficient Teo stepped in with Yami following behind.

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that one." Teo said then laughing. "I do!" Yami insisted. An hour went by, Teo and Yami made their way to the kitchen grabbing a quick breakfast bar from the counter. His mother, Yoshino Sage, was preparing dinner while his father, Geoffrey Sage, was reading the paper. "Mom, Dad, Yami and I are going to the cultural fair today. We will be home late." Teo said grabbing his digivice iC off the counter. His father put down his paper to eye his son. "Alright Teo. Be safe." He said. "Teo. I need you to pick up some milk on your way home. Yami seems to have drank the whole gallon." Yoshino said glaring down at Yami who avoided eye contact. Teo smiled at his partner who hunkered down inside Teo's black backpack. "I will." Teo ran to the side door of their kitchen where he was putting on his shoes. "What is for dinner anyway?" He asked tying the last knot. "That is a surprise." She clanged the spoon she had been using on the rim of the pot to knock off excess food before placing it on the countertop. She walked over to Teo who stood up finally ready to leave. Teo looked at his mother who was eyeing him.

"I see you went with your favorite outfit." She smiled and knelt down kissing his forehead. Teo was dressed in a white t-shirt, which he wore under his signature blue sleeveless vest, black shorts that stop just below the knee, white socks, and black and blue sneakers. "Of course. It's an important day after all. Okay, we're off!" Teo said, waving as he left. His mother watched him through the door until he was out of sight. Teo ran down the road, which paralleled acres of crops as far as the eye could see. "How far to the fair Teo?" Yami asked. "Not far, we should be there in a few minutes!" He said breathing heavy as he ran. It was turning out to be an ordinary day but had Teo looked up into the sky, he'd have noticed something was off. A slight distortion was beginning to form. Teo and Yami had finally reached the cultural fair where it seemed like countless booths were everywhere. Teo and Yami began looking around with mouths wide open. "This place is amazing!" Yami said looking at a candied apple stand. "You just love it because there is plenty of food." Teo said earning a pout from his partner. Teo chuckled lightly.

"Teo!" A voice called from the distance. Teo and Yami looked in its direction and saw a man with a clipboard charging towards them; waving. He stopped in front of them panting while crouched over. "Cliff?" Teo asked, suddenly, the man shot up straight and fixed his glasses. This was the head of the cultural fair's committee, Cliff, a tall lanky individual in his mid-thirties, wearing taped together glasses. "Hello Teo! So nice to finally see you in person! You're a lot younger than I thought." He said looking at Teo closely. Teo let out a nervous laughter when he got close to his face. Yami jumped out of Teo's backpack and ran around in front of his partner. "Hey bud! Don't get so close!" He yelled. Cliff looked down at Yami and took a brief moment to analyze what he was looking at. Suddenly, he let out an odd wail, "Oh my goodness! Is this Yami!? It's so adorable! I never would have imagined I'd see a digimon this close before!" Cliff excitedly said dropping down to Yami's eye level. Yami gave him a glare the whole time Cliff was staring. "It's nice to see you too Cliff. So, um, what is it we're supposed to do? I know you said it was a show and tell, but I'm not entirely sure what to do." Teo asked stepping to the side.

Cliff stood up and looked at Teo, "Oh yes! It's exactly what it sounded like over the phone! We have a booth set up for you and Yami. It will be a show where the two of you can show everyone in our town just what a digimon is. The fair is supposed to last until about 3:00 pm, so we will have a total of four shows with an intermission for you and Yami to take a break." Cliff explained, frequently checking his clipboard. Yami closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "Hmm! I like the sound of that! We get to show just how awesome human, digimon tag teams are!" Teo smiled at his partner's enthusiasm. "Well, your show is about to start. I'm sure loads of people will have already shown up. Come, follow me, I'll take you there." Cliff motioned for Teo and Yami to follow him. The two looked at the other and proceeded to follow Cliff. They arrived at a booth at the end of the fair, an elderly lady sat with a box and a roll of tickets and behind her a red tent. Cliff took Teo and Yami around the back, Teo gave a friendly smile to the old lady as they passed. "Now just do whatever you like. It's your show after all. Oh and don't worry! Like I told you over the phone, we will definitely give you a cut of the funds for the show." Cliff moved a tarp leading into the staging area inside the tent.

Teo walked inside looking around the tent with Yami close to his heels. Teo moved around a divider that was directly in front upon entering the back of the tent. As he and Yami moved around it, they came to the show area where twenty people sat in chairs facing them. It caught Teo a little off guard and he froze staring out over the people. The tent was filled with an eerie silence, broken only by a cough from a spectator. Teo cleared his throat, "H-Hi. My name is Teo. I'm uh, I'm a digimon tamer." He began, earning no response from the crowd. "Show us your digimon!" A child called out to him, "Sure I can do that." Teo moved to the side, revealing Yami who was posing like a strong man. "That's a digimon? You've got to be joking!" A spectator called out, "It's so puny!" Yami became visibly upset at that response. "Excuse me!?" He yelled back, "I am not puny! I'll have you know, I'm easily one of the strongest digimon ever!" The crowd laughed. "Yea right! We want to see a digimon like War Greymon or Mirage Gaogamon!" A man yelled resulting in boos from the crowd.

Yami began grinding his teeth, "Cheeky little…." He muttered. Teo smiled and knelt down patting Yami's head, he stood back up and clenched his fist. "Those digimon are certainly awesome and unfortunately, I don't have any to show you, but..." Teo smiled summoning forth his digisoul. "I can show you evolution!" The crowd began to chatter when Teo's fist became engulfed in a blue aura. Teo pulled out his digivice iC, twirling it around before applying his digisoul. "Charge!" He said downloading his digisoul into his digivice, which emitted a bright light that encased Yami. "Chibimon, evolve! V-mon!" Yami, now V-mon, opened his eyes after the evolution was complete and let out a mighty cry. The crowd cheered and began clapping, Yami flexed his left bicep with a smile. "He got so big!" One child said, "Almost as big as Teo!" Another added. "Hey! Have you two ever been to the Digital World?" Someone asked, Teo nodded, "Yes, Yami and I spent almost a year there. It was where we first met." Teo answered looking at Yami, who continued his flexing. "Did you guys fight lots of evil digimon?" A voice sounding like Cliff's called from the crowd.

"Yes we did. We saved the Digital World from the destruction of an evil virus with several other digimon tamers. They live all over the earth. We fought the cunning of a digimon called Devimon. He attempted to steal away my innocence and turn me into his puppet." Teo recalled events that transpired in the year he spent in the Digital World. "Tell us more!" Another in the crowd asked, others followed suit by agreeing and insisting. Yami looked at Teo as he prepared to tell his tale, "Well, Devimon lived in a castle where he was creating this virus that infected digimon of all kinds. It crystalized on their bodies and took away their ability to reason. They became wild, mindless beasts that only knew how to destroy. We fought a few infected digimon before reaching Devimon." Yami jumped out in front of his partner to speak, "One such infected digimon was Seadramon! He went after Teo and I fought him in the ocean! He was really strong and nearly beat me but then Teo was able to call on his digisoul and I was able to evolve to my adult stage!" Yami made all sorts of gestures to try and animate what he was saying. "Show us!" The crowd asked, "Sorry folks…Yami hasn't really eaten. It'd be difficult to have him evolve any further." Teo bowed to express his apology.

"Maybe later! You'll have to come back to the next show!" Yami said giving a thumbs up. "Anyway, it seems I still have some time before the show ends. I can continue my story if you like?" Teo asked. "Fine." The crowd disappointingly mumbled. "Well, eventually, Yami and I with the others made our way to Devimon and had a showdown with him. It was a long and grueling battle but we won, ending the virus infecting the digimon." Yami again chimed in, "Or so we thought!" Teo patted his partners shoulder before continuing, "Yes, it turned out Devimon managed to escape and fake his death. He later appeared when we were trying to destroy the remaining shards. He had absorbed a large amount of virus and became even stronger. Neo Devimon. A powerful and terrible demon perfect-class digimon." Teo found himself trying to express Neo Devimon's appearance. He had gotten a few chuckles from the crowd and now a little embarrassed, cleared his throat "A-Anyway, he showed up trying to get me to turn to his cause, Yami was no match for Neo Devimon and it seemed like we would lose, but we digimon tamers have a deep love for our partners." Teo held Yami close. Yami was the one who was now embarrassed.

"That strength that we treasure gave me a stronger digisoul. I was able to advance Yami further. At even strength, we fought Neo Devimon but it ended in a draw. We couldn't destroy him for good and Yami was nearly killed." Yami scoffed at the last statement. "Not my finest hour." He said. The crowd laughed, "It took a while but my friends and I nursed him back to health. A few months after, we discovered that the infected digimon were gathering in the center of the Digital World. We all traveled to confront the source together and to no one's surprise, Neo Devimon was calling the infected digimon to himself. He began absorbing them all one after the other." Teo frowned as he remembered. "I can still hear their screams of agony." Yami frowned when he remembered that day as well. The spectators mimicked them. "After he ate them all, he evolved to the ultimate level and gained power unlike any infected digimon we had seen. Neo Vamdemon, a creature of immeasurable darkness and evil." The crowd had become completely involved with the telling of Teo's previous adventure. "At this point the six of us, my friends and I, had reached our own ultimate level thanks to the hardships we went through and the bonds we formed. Neo Vamdemon wanted to infect our world now that the Digital World was on the verge of extinction." Teo clutched his digivice tightly.

"We fought him and even with our numbers his power overwhelmed us. We watched as he began to tear the dimensional barrier between the real and digital worlds. Then…Then…" Teo recalled a painful memory as a tear ran down his face. Yami looked at the floor with his eyes closed, clenching his fist. "My older sister and Yami's twin brother Vee attempted to stop him. Neo Vamdemon….he laughed as he fired his signature attack at them. He killed them both." The room became silent for a moment. Yami opened his eyes and looked out over the crowd. "She was everything to me. That moment released a rage in me and Yami, we attacked him again. Our anger gave us a momentary boost in strength and we pushed Neo Vamdemon back. Just when we thought we had him, he did something unforgivable. He absorbed Vee's digitama. He turned his light into darkness and enhanced his strength tenfold. Neo Vamdemon Darkness Mode." The tent had become completely silent except for Teo's voice. "He nearly killed me and Yami, it was because of his pride that we survived. He wanted us to watch as he took his first steps into the real world before we died. As I laid on the ground, I thought it was all over. I thought that Neo Vamdemon had won. Then as if she were still there I heard my sister speak. She told me to keep going, she said to never give up and that we could win, all we needed was a miracle." A smile came across Teo's face.

"I stood up, despite Neo Vamdemon's threats, I held my digivice and Yami stood up next to me. Then my friends and their partners stood and we resolved right then and there that we would not live to see Neo Vamdemon destroy earth. We would fight with the last of the strength we had. Then the miracle we needed happened, my four friends used their digisouls and poured their power into my digivice. My digivice took that power and fired it at my sister's digivice, it transformed it into the digimental of miracles. I took that digimental and used it to enhance Yami's strength. With our new found power we attacked Neo Vamdemon and we were finally able to overpower him. With one concentrated attack, we defeated Neo Vamdemon Darkness Mode, his body erupted into light and it spread across the Digital World. Finally, the Digital World returned to what it once was. The digimon that were not infected came out of hiding and were finally able to live again. Unfortunately, those who were infected and absorbed by Neo Vamdemon were lost forever." Teo took a deep breath and looked up at the top of the tent.

"We made a tombstone for my sister and Vee, they look over the Digital World now. I want to believe they're protecting it." Teo said, he then quickly realized how much time he had taken up. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I seem to have taken up a lot of time!" Teo said, the crowd began to cheer and clap for Teo and Yami. They both looked at each other, then at the crowd, "That story was awesome! How can we ever thank you for saving us!?" They yelled. Teo put his hands out waving them back and forth "Oh no! I don't expect any—"Teo began but was interrupted by Yami, "We would love free food!" Yami said throwing up victory signs on both of his hands. Teo sighed and scratched the back of his head. Cliff then made his way to the top of the stage possibly clapping louder than any of the spectators there. He was still crying, "What a glorious story! Stupendous! Immaculate! Courageous! Invigorating! Oh I am so happy!" Teo stepped away nervously laughing. "Please! I invite you all to return to our second show! It will be in just an hour! Teo will be sharing more of his adventures with digimon! Please, exit in an orderly fashion!" He said gesturing with his hands for everyone to leave.

Once the tent was clear of people Cliff turned to Teo and grabbed his hand shaking it rigorously. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Your story really stole the hearts of the people! I expect an even bigger showing in the next hour! Oh this was such a wonderful idea!" Teo removed his hand from Cliffs and rubbed his wrist. "Yeaaa…sure." Teo said. "Well, you should go eat! Everyone is going to want to see Yami evolve to his different stages! We need to make sure he's full!" Cliff said turning Teo and Yami around and scooting them out the exit in the back. "Hey! Stop pushing!" Yami yelled. "I'll see you back here in an hour! Tootle loo!" Cliff dropped the tarp and made his way back inside. He took the box that the elderly lady had before and opened it up. "What a genius plan! I knew that kid would make me filthy rich! Ha ha ha ha ha! Three more shows and I can take a long vacation. Hmm…I guess I could always give the kid a nickel. Ha ha ha HA HA HA HA!" Teo looked back at the front of the tent when he thought he heard a loud laughter.

"I don't like that Cliff guy." Yami said as he and Teo walked back towards the food booths. "He's kind of strange sure, but he loves digimon and he's letting us talk to people about us. Not many people trust digimon you know. Two hotdogs please." Teo asked a vendor who handed him their food. Teo left the required payment. He and Yami walked to a nearby bench and sat down to eat. "I can't believe it's been two years since we beat Neo Vamdemon." Teo said; Yami nodded. "Yea, ever since then the Digital World has been rebuilding and repopulating. It's nice to have peace and all but I wish we were sharing it with everyone else." Yami added before taking a bite of his food. "Yea. I'm sure we'll see them again soon." Teo went to take a bite of his food when a loud, thundering crash echoed across the sky. It startled the many people at the fair and even earned a few screams. The people of the fair looked up into the sky.

Teo and Yami stood and looked up as well. It was a brief moment of silence before another crash echoed, followed by a wave of distortion shooting in all directions across the sky. "What in the…?" Yami questioned eyeing the sky slowly. Teo got a terrible feeling in his stomach after he saw the distortion. "Something's coming." Teo said, Yami nodded "Yea…but…what?" He responded. Cliff had grabbed his box of money and made his way outside the tent. The elderly lady who had been in charge of tickets was away, so he was alone. Cliff fixed his glasses as he hugged his box of money looking up at the sky. A third loud crash came and this time, lightning followed; cracking the sky. The crack distorted the sky and it turned red in color. People had started to panic and began running away. The center of the crack enlarged, opened up and a large creature stepped through. Its armored white claws were massive. Its arms were thin and tentacle like, connecting it to a massive armored white chest plate. Its large armored, clawed feet were connected by the same thin, tentacle like skin. Its stomach had a blue orb, where these tentacles seemed to meet in all directions. Its head had only a single devilish eye with white, twin pointed armor above the eye and a white, single pointed armor below. It floated in place, looking down at the panicking people of the fair.

Then with no warning this massive creature, dropped to the earth at an unbelievable pace towards the tent where Teo had given his show. Cliff, who had been watching, saw the beast falling from the sky. He panicked and went to run but tripped, dropping his money box; spilling its contents. He stayed, trying to quickly gather the money back into the box. Teo and Yami looked at each other when they saw the direction where the monster was falling. They nodded at the other and Teo pulled out his digivice. They ran back towards the tent fighting the crowd. Cliff finally gathered the remaining contents of the box and closed it tight. He grabbed the box close to his chest and heard a whistling noise before he could run. Cliff looked up and his eye's dilated as a shadow increased over him. He managed to let out a yell in the seconds before the beast landed hard on top of him. A massive cloud of dirt and pieces of earth went airborne, and the tent collapsed. Teo and Yami arrived with the beasts back turned away from them. "Cliff!" Teo yelled as he saw just his hand underneath this behemoth's foot. Yami ran forward at the monster and launched himself at it while its back was turned. "V-Head!" Yami collided his signature move into the back of the monster, Yami jumped back a few feet after hitting him. "Damn this thing has a hard body!" Yami said as a droplet of blood ran down his forehead.

The monster turned around after feeling the blow and its devilish eye looked at Teo and Yami. "What are you!? Are you a digimon!?" Teo asked. He turned to Yami. "What kind of digimon is this?" Yami shook his head. "I've never seen a digimon like this before! It's really powerful though!" Yami put up his fists ready for a fight. "Then let's even the playing field!" Teo summoned forth his digisoul and downloaded a large amount of it into his digivice. "Digisoul Charge! Overdrive!" Teo pointed his digivice at Yami and it fired out the concentrated digisoul. This strange digimon's eye focused on the beam when it was fired at Yami, "V-mon! Warp Evolve!" Yami became encased in the light and began to evolve. At that moment the digimon lashed forward and grabbed Yami mid-evolution where he was moments before finishing the transition. "Gah!" Yami yelled as his head was the only thing visible in the massive claw of this digimon. "Yami!" Teo called sweat dripping off his brow. "Let him go!" Teo ordered, Yami opened up his left eye to look at Teo despite the pain he was in. "Teo….run…you can't….stay here….gah!" Teo began to shake as he stood there helpless as his partner was struggling to free himself. The behemoth turned his attention to Teo and his eye focused on him, "Yami! I won't leave! Hold on!" Teo reached into a pocket of his backpack and pulled out a necklace with a small golden egg shaped object attached.

"We'll use the power of miracles! Digisoul Charge!" Teo summoned once again his digisoul and fed it into the necklace. The digimon's eye focused on it. "Digimental…Overdr—AHH!" Teo began but was stopped before he could finish when this digimon tossed Yami at Teo. They both laid there while the monster stood over them, Yami's body had become fuzzy and disoriented, his data was struggling to stay together. "Y-Yami…." Teo raised his head as the earth shook with each step the digimon took. "T-Teo….ru…n." Yami said rising to his feet. He moved in front of his partner. Teo became mortified as he saw his partner beginning to break apart. "Yami! No! We have to leave! Together!" Teo yelled and frantically looked for his digivice and digimental. "Where!?" Teo looked and saw his digivice just out of reach to the left of where he was knocked down. The digimental was on the opposite side, he could not retrieve both in time. If he could get to his digivice he could digitize Yami into it and run. The large digimon began gathering energy into its single eye. Teo reached his hand out for his digivice, stretching as far as he could.

"Come on!" Teo said. Yami clenched his teeth and charged the strange digimon who had finished gathering the energy for his signature attack. It fired a claw shaped beam from its eye which was big enough to engulf Yami and Teo simultaneously. It collided with them just as Teo grabbed his digivice but it was too late. "Yaaaaaamiiiiii!" Teo yelled as he felt himself being pulled towards the digimon's eye, watching his partner disappear in the light of the attack. Just then a mighty blue bolt of lightning struck this digimon from the same rift he had opened. "Gwooooooah!" It yelled out in pain jerking its head up throwing the clawed beam that engulfed the two partners towards the rift. Out of the dissipating attack went a flying Teo and Yami into the rift. Teo opened his eyes to see his world getting further and further away. He saw the now small behemoth that attacked them, watch them from the ground. It then began flying back up towards the rift at an impressive speed. Within a few short moments it was inside and the rift closed behind him. "No! Stay away!" Teo cried. It reached its giant claw out to try and grab them but was struck by another lightning bolt.

It closed its eye in pain and was sent hurdling into the dimensional abyss. Teo did not dwell on the lightning but instead, frantically looked for Yami. He found his partner floating in front of him unconscious, "Yami!" Teo reached out to grab him and right before he reached him his body burst but instead of disappearing into fragments of data, Chibimon was now floating in V-mon's place. Teo was relieved that he merely devolved and he grabbed his partner hugging him to his chest. The rift began filling up with light and Teo looked ahead at it, but it eventually became too bright. Teo then blacked out. Teo began to stir, slowly coming out of his slumber. He could hear a sound. It sounded like water crashing. He could also hear seagulls crying. As he came closer to waking, he felt sand under his hands. "Sand…?" He thought. "Did I wind up….on a beach?" He slowly opened his eyes and the bright sun blurred his vision. Two figures stood above him that he could make out. "Y…Yami…?" He said lowly. "Yami?" A voice said to him. "Must be the digimon buried in the sand." Another voice called out.

Teo's vision finally cleared up and he could make out the two people standing in front of him. A girl and a Kotemon digimon, "Glad you're alive. You had quite the uh, crash. I'm Haru." She said with a smile, reaching out her hand to help up Teo. "What is your name?" She asked him. Teo looked to her blinking in confusion and took her hand "Teo Sage."


End file.
